


You Complete Me

by tinacita



Series: tom and marie [5]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Tom is on location, he decides to send his girlfriend Marie a special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Complete Me

**Author's Note:**

> FFF submission.
> 
> Hope you like it!

It was nearly midnight, and I had just finished talking with Marie. _My beloved angel …_

She was only 2 hours behind in London, but I had to be on set tomorrow at 7am.

It had been brutal to leave her again after only 10 days, but we knew how much we loved each other, and we were both willing to make it work.

Enduring this separation was a bit easier. We arranged a schedule for phone calls, and we texted each frequently throughout the day. Even if all she did was send me a smiley face, or a heart, my spirits lifted.

This was actually the halfway point – 1month down, 1 to go. I already had Luke planning some special events for us upon my return, but I really wanted to do something special for her now.

I pondered it as I went to sleep that night …

When I awoke in the morning, I was still unsure as to what I wanted to do for Marie.

She had texted me with a grumpy face – she had to attend a meeting, and probably wouldn’t be able to talk with me during my meal break.

I had to laugh – she despised attending meetings, especially when she couldn’t participate. So I texted her back, with a few kissy faces, and told her I’d talk with her tonight.

To my surprise, and sheer delight, she replied almost immediately.

_This meeting is deathly. It’s about a letter some patrons sent to the museum about the arrangement of the exhibits (sleeping smiley face)._

I chuckled, as I imagined her sitting in a conference room, listening to a member from the board of trustees droning on about something which didn’t pertain to her at all.

_Angel, I’m so sorry (angel emoji). On lunch (sandwich icon). Miss you & love you very much (several red hearts). _

Her response followed a minute or so later.

_I miss you too (sad face), but I can’t wait to talk to you later (super smiley face). I love you too (kissy face and a bunch of blue hearts)._

I smiled, and sighed. And that’s when the idea finally came to me …

Over the next few nights, I worked on it diligently before I decided that it was perfect. The morning after I finished it, I dispatched Luke to send it to her … ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I brought the groceries into the house and threw my keys on the table. I was about to take off my shoes when I realized that I hadn’t checked the mail.

I sighed, and trudged back down the mailbox. Honestly, the only mail I cared about these days was the text messages I got from Tom.

_My sweet Tom …_

I missed him terribly, but at least it I was coping better this time. I talked to him every day, usually twice, and we texted each other often.

Actually, this was the end of week 5 … we were past the halfway mark of his absence. I smiled as I thought about him, holding me in his arms, and kissing me …

I grabbed the mail from the box and returned to the house. I laid it on the table next to my keys, and started to put the groceries away. It was nearly 9pm when I had finished with the groceries, made dinner, cleaned up, done some work, and showered.

I headed back into the living room to watch some TV before Tom called. As I reached for the remote, I spotted the mail still sitting on the table.

Sorting through the pile of bills and junk, I noticed an ornate pale blue envelope. My name and address were handwritten, and I couldn’t decipher the postmark.

I opened the envelope carefully, and pulled out a letter. I gasped as I began to read it …

_My beloved angel_

_I wanted to talk with you before I left, but I couldn’t quite find the right moment. Plus, I didn’t know if I’d have the strength to say this without falling apart._

_I love you, so very much. You … you are my soulmate._

_Before we met, I was content, but not truly happy. I was merely going through the motions. My mum is the only one who noticed. She told me she could see it in my eyes. She said they lacked sparkle. She was worried, because she believed that I was taking on so many projects to fill a void in my life … in my heart._

_I hadn’t wanted to go to the museum that night, but Ben dragged me. I really must thank him!_

_I was captivated the moment I laid my eyes upon you. When I heard you speaking so passionately to your friend about the exhibit, I was utterly impressed. Not only were you beautiful, but intelligent – a powerful and deadly combination!_

_I went to the bar to speak to your friend so that I could meet you. I was so nervous! I thought perhaps you wouldn’t want to speak with me. I was concerned that you’d see me as an arrogant actor who was only after some casual sex._

_But then you agreed to have a drink with me. And I was mesmerized, not only by your stunning blue eyes, but by your grace, your shyness, your genuineness. I knew from that moment how special you were, and that I wanted desperately to know you better._

_Your presence has changed my life. Your thirst for knowledge inspires me to learn more. Your love of the arts, in all its forms, only enhances mine. Your dedication to your work motivates me on a daily basis. Your love of dance is a complement to my own. And seeing you take pleasure in simple things – making bread, polishing your nails, talking with your mum – warms my heart._

_The way you look at me makes me feel like I am the only man on earth. Your smile illuminates my soul. Your gentle touch makes my heart sing. And when we kiss … I do not possess such words to describe how I feel …_

_As I pause to consider my next words, I can see you, the tears slowing falling down your cheeks, your free hand on your heart._

_You have brought so much to my life. I know you believe, rather incorrectly, that you are nothing special, simply an ordinary, average woman._

_Oh angel! You are so much more than that!_

_You enrich my life merely by being a part of it. You enhance every moment of every day._

_And that holds true, even now, when we’re apart. Your smiley faces and hearts help me endure these longs days on set. Hearing your voice, if only for a minute, gives me the strength to strive for perfection. And seeing your lovely smile fills me with such joy that I know I can survive our separation._

_As I said, you are my soulmate. You complete me … We complete each other._

_I love you, with all of my heart, and all of my soul …_

_Tom_

I sat there for another moment, the tears still flowing even after I finished reading his letter. Never have I been so affected by someone’s words.

I was so overwhelmed that I couldn’t even get off the couch to get a handkerchief. I probably would’ve sat there much longer had I not heard my phone ringing.

I quickly grabbed it, already knowing who it was.

“Tom!” I said, trying to regain some semblance of composure.

“Hello angel. Are you all right? You sound upset,” Tom asked, the concern very evident in his voice.

“I was reading a most amazing letter, written by an extraordinary man,” I said, sniffling.

I heard him sigh, and then he said, “I was wondering when it would arrive.”

“It was the most thoughtful and beautiful thing I have ever received,” I said, trying to fight back more tears.

“I meant every word, Marie. I truly love you,” Tom said softly.

“And I love you, Tom,” I replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
